


The Heart Does Not Grieve Over

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cake Fic Meme, Fandom Stocking 2017, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: Tasha Lem shook her head decisively. "Doctor, I appreciate your concern, but the security systems are foolproof. If the Master should try anything he'll be in the cells before his feet can touch the floor."





	The Heart Does Not Grieve Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liadt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/gifts).



Tasha Lem shook her head decisively. "Doctor, I appreciate your concern, but the security systems are foolproof. If the Master should try anything he'll be in the cells before his feet can touch the floor." 

"Will he, though?" came a familiar voice from behind her. 

The Doctor, Jo and Tasha all jumped out of their chairs — or tried to, only to find that they were now not only tied to them, but handcuffed together. 

"A simple modification of the technology used in your eyedrives," the Master added. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly was standing behind Jo's right shoulder. Or rather, Jo realised, he'd been there all along; she'd looked straight at him more than once, but not noticed him. 

"Guards!" Tasha shouted. 

The Master chuckled. "They can't perceive you. So you see, there's nothing you can do to stop me. You'd far better resign yourselves to the inevitable and watch what this ship's antiproton beams do to the planet below. It promises to be an enthralling, if brief, spectacle. And now, if you will excuse me, I have some final details to set in motion." 

"Jackanapes," the Doctor grumbled, as the Master sprang nimbly into the dumbwaiter hatch and disappeared from view. 

"How can he do that?" Jo asked. With the arm that wasn't handcuffed to the Doctor, she did a few experimental waves in front of the nearest acolyte's face, then escalated to poking him in the arm. He stared stolidly ahead, unshakeable in his ignorance of her. 

"The eyedrives affect your perceptions," Tasha said. "That's what they're designed to do." 

"Can't we just take them off a few people, then?" 

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sure he'll have thought of that." 

Jo reached for the acolyte's eyepatch. There was a flash of blue light and a crackle, and she hastily withdrew her hand. 

"Then what do we do?" she asked. 

The Doctor paused in thought. "The eyedrives must have been programmed to block his image," he said. "And now ours, too. So if we were able to change our appearances sufficiently, everyone else might begin to see us." 

"But we're tied up," Jo protested. "We can't go off and put on fancy dress or anything." 

"No." The Doctor caught Jo's eye. "We shall be restricted to what is within arm's reach." 

Jo found herself grinning. "Got it," she said, leaned across to the cake in front of her, scooped up a handful of marzipan, icing and fruit, and smeared it onto her handcuffed arm. "Like this?" 

"Got it in one, Jo." 

"Doctor!" Tasha Lem's expression was such as might have turned a lesser mortal to stone. "Are you suggesting that we profane the sacred feast of the Five Loaves... with a _food fight?_ " 

The Doctor shrugged. "I see no other alternative." 

Grimacing, Tasha reached for a plate of cream buns. "Then let me say only this: when we catch the Master, I shall take great pleasure in _personally_ excommunicating him."

**Author's Note:**

> The Papal Mainframe's dress code does make it easier to write a cakefic, because they provide the nudity; I need only supply the chains and the cake.


End file.
